


A start

by annabaozi



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019), Hummingbird | Redemption (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Summary: 虽然名字是乔伊但这其实是刚刚被诬陷离开部队的肖哥。





	A start

卢克·霍布斯不喜欢这地方。不是因为这里的贫穷，肮脏，也不是因为这里随处可见的皮条客和毒贩，穿着暴露的男男女女躲在刺眼霓虹灯的光晕里。而是因为这儿让人感觉一脚踏进来就再也别想出去，有些地方的贫苦人们能通过劳动和其他合法手段上升，而这儿只是像个巨大的泥沼把人往下拽，一旦沦落到这里差不多就是终点了。  
最让他不爽的是他不能用拳头解决问题。跟抓捕真正的罪犯不同，那种人你可以出动一整个队伍撞开大门把他带走，然后判他个十年八年或者一辈子的刑期。但这里小偷小摸和各种非法交易永远不能杜绝，就算他把惹到他的每个人揍一顿，也还是没任何用处。  
但案子可不会挑个你喜欢的地方。所以他只能在这儿四处探查，高大的身形像堵墙似的那么显眼，所有人都不想跟他说话。  
案情一点进展都没有，但顶头上司不乐意给他再派更多帮手。“祝你好运，霍布斯警官。我们现在人手紧缺。”  
所以某位富豪的钱财去向还得再等等。反正在乎这事儿的只有他本人。而如果他还想保住工作，就在这儿继续忍一段时间。  
他就是在这种情况下碰见乔伊的。那天他路过一群街头斗殴的青年，看到对方正被一群人团团围住，虽然看得出来比那几个花拳绣腿的年轻人经验丰富得多，可双拳难敌四手，中间的人还是落了下风。卢克不喜欢以多欺少的打架，所以他过去帮忙了。  
“谢谢。”那个人抓住他的手站起来，逆光下卢克看不清他的脸。  
“不用客气。我叫卢克。卢克·霍布斯。”  
“乔伊。”  
“呃……只有乔伊？”他突然感觉自己吃亏了。  
“只有乔伊。”  
从那以后乔伊就留在了他的生活里。他都不知道为什么就把无家可归的乔伊带回了临时住处，两个男人挤在一点都不宽敞的房间里，让他在心里百般咒骂上司为了省经费做出的决定。  
从乔伊那儿他打听到了不少这里的事情，包括当地黑帮势力的利益往来和人情关系，小混混们都在哪儿干活，哪几家商店不该随便进去，诸如此类的事情。乔伊的记忆力和观察能力绝不属于一个地下社会流浪者，但仅限他清醒的时候。  
乔伊总会在某些时刻突发恐慌，偶尔他会尖叫，但更多的时候他会选择一个地方躲起来，并攻击任何靠近他的人。卢克见过很多类似的症状，警察里有，更多的是从军队退役的士兵，杀戮和鲜血毁了他们的心智，这世上本来不是每个人都天生能接受杀死同类。  
他头一回对另一个人产生这种感情，不是保护也不是同情，更多的像是一种激情和好奇，吸引着他在这个堕落的地方不断靠近乔伊。  
卢克在浴室里找到乔伊，花洒还开着，冰冷的水淋湿了乔伊身上的白衬衫，他不知道乔伊之前去过哪儿，但肯定不是什么好地方。关掉开关时乔伊的拳头击中他腹部，卢克滑倒在地板上，但他很快扑过去把乔伊压在墙上，英国男人脸上的水珠还在不断往下流，卢克发现那双眼睛其实已经被泪水浸满了。  
“嘿，是我，别害怕。”他捧住乔伊的脸，想要稍微分享一些对方的痛苦。乔伊的眼睛在灯光下是棕绿色，睫毛被泪水打湿变成湿黏胶着的一片。  
乔伊用力挣扎着想把他踢开，卢克终于耗尽耐心，他借着体型优势把乔伊箍进怀里，狠狠亲吻上乔伊的嘴唇。这个吻充满烟草和冷水的味道，简直能排进他人生最差接吻。乔伊似乎呛住了，更多滚烫的泪水从他眼眶里涌出来，沾湿了卢克的下巴。  
乔伊的身体比看起来柔软很多，他靠在床头抽烟时被卢克抓住脚踝打开双腿，然后他会把烟咬在齿间仰面躺下去，等卢克把烟卷抽走熄灭在一旁。一般他不会反抗性爱，但总会在卢克要进入他时想要背过身去把脸埋进床铺。  
他的身体会给出更为热情的反应，但卢克总觉得乔伊离自己很远，乔伊的心不在他这儿，就算他顺从地跟卢克在房间里各个地方做爱，也不能消除两人之间那层无形的墙。乔伊把他当成溺水时的稻草，可卢克没法真的拯救他，乔伊自己也无法敞开心扉真正接纳一个人。  
但做爱时乔伊会平静很多，大概是快感和多巴胺让他无暇顾及其他，他从不主动地把欲望宣之于口——本来他已经失去跟人交流的大部分能力。在无所事事的清晨，昏昏欲睡的午后，以及懒得开灯只能借着门外灯牌亮度的夜晚，卢克把他抱进怀里像是自己的所有物，按揉着他鼓起的胸膛柔软挺翘的屁股，把他压在身下熟练地找到那个入口。  
手指进入后乔伊会小声地低喘，在甬道变得湿软之前紧紧抓住床单或者身边的任何东西，因为戳到敏感点而发出一两声小小的尖叫。他像是卢克捡回家的一个玩偶，但卢克知道乔伊决不是这样，谁也不知道他那受伤的，有些混乱迷茫的头脑下藏着什么。  
阴茎真正进入时乔伊会闭上眼睛，卢克总能在眼角发现湿润的痕迹。乔伊的身体习惯了这种性爱，但这并不意味着他能很快接受卢克的进入。所以他们的前戏总会比卢克往常的性爱要长一些，卢克会吮吻他的乳尖，按摩他小腹，让他更加心甘情愿地分开双腿。这种时候乔伊像只露出肚皮的大猫，收起爪子任由人摆弄。  
虽然乔伊喜欢背后进入的姿势，但卢克最近总在尝试让两个人面对面做爱，抱着他尽量靠近自己，乔伊会躲开他的目光，然后被他再次捏住下巴转回来。乔伊强健有力的小腿缠在他腰上，提醒他身下的人并不是柔弱无力需要保护的甜蜜情人。  
可卢克得保护乔伊好让他不被他自己伤害。  
他用力撞进乔伊的身体，几下快速的进出后改为缓慢的拉扯，把每一丝快感尽可能拉长。乔伊的腿弯挂在他手臂上，那双长腿的主人眼神无法聚焦，目光飘忽着不知落在何处，卢克希望乔伊能好好看着自己，但他知道乔伊永远在逃避。某几次乔伊的确睁开迷茫的双眼愣愣地看向他，可乔伊高潮时喊出的名字并不是他而是某个反复出现的家伙。  
肉壁有力地吮吸着嵌入其中的柱体，那张小口嘬着龟头不肯放开，这算是乔伊浑身上下最热情的地方，即便他生性敏感，但做爱的这个乔伊和真正的那个乔伊似乎被清清楚楚地分开了，无论卢克怎么努力也没法触及乔伊的心。  
“我知道你是谁。”卢克握住乔伊身下挺立的阴茎，乔伊猛然清醒，呼吸急促起来，他想要挣扎，然而全身都被卢克牢牢掌控着。卢克的身体压住他，继续用力撞击他体内那一点，他发出一阵无助的哀鸣，呻吟里带上哭腔。  
卢克怎么会不知道乔伊是谁，信息网络配上乔伊的技能，答案简直是被放大了写在眼前。但这一切都没关系。  
“我知道你做过什么。”他近乎残忍地说。乔伊更用力地在他身下挣动，卢克俯下身舔吻他脖子，乔伊在警官身下仰起脖颈如同濒死，喉咙里挤出短促的哭喘。  
“不——”乔伊高潮了，就在卢克手里，猛烈的高潮让白浊溅上他胸膛，卢克抱住他。  
“但我不会告诉别人，我会帮你。”卢克擦去乔伊的眼泪，感觉甬道最后的绞紧，精液涌进乔伊的身体里。  
乔伊浑身发抖地在他怀里哭泣，但这一刻乔伊好像终于活过来了。“我没有。我没做过那些事。”他反复呢喃着，因为流泪时不时地咳嗽几声。  
卢克知道乔伊会消失不见，从乔伊睁开眼睛主动看向自己时卢克就知道。真正活过来的乔伊不会继续待在他身边，而他也不会一直待在这地方。至少他很高兴两个人都能脱离这儿了。  
他希望这只是个开始。将来某一天他能在一个充满阳光的地方跟乔伊重逢。


End file.
